


Attacked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco instructs Harry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Draco instructs Harry.

**Title:** Attacked  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Creatures of the night, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: Halloween.  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco instructs Harry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Attacked

~

“It’s Halloween.” Draco was practically bouncing.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “That’s right, it is.”

“You know what that means, don’t you?”

“Er, children go from door to door demanding sweets in exchange for not playing tricks?”

“Yes...” Draco drawled, looking impatient. “What else does it mean?”

“Spirits walk the earth?” Harry tried.

Draco smirked and, in a move so fast it took Harry by surprise, Draco straddled him. “What it means is you should beware of attacks from creatures in the dark.”

Harry grinned. “Don’t you mean creatures of the night?”

“Fine,” Draco muttered. “ _Nox._ Happy now?”

_Yes_ , Harry thought.

~

* * *


End file.
